Cord connectors associated with window coverings including blinds, shades and the like that include a breakaway feature are known. Typically, cord connectors are designed to bundle a plurality of cords together to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance and, in many situations, to aid in simplifying the use of the cords by requiring the operation of only a single cord. However, several deaths each year are attributed to strangulation by loops formed from cords associated with window coverings. The breakaway feature is intended to prevent an individual, particularly a child that may become tangled in the plurality of cords associated with a cord connector, from suffocating. That is, when a force above a threshold level is applied to the cord connector, the housing elements of the connector will separate from each other.